Dreadknights (guild)
The Dreadknights of Outland are one of the premiere guilds of Impworld. They were finalists in Guild Wars. The guild hall of the Dreadknights is called the Hall of Dread. Their current guildmaster is a troll named Master Trollbogies. Guild Wars Roster Dreadknights The Dreadknights boasted a full roster until the Guild Wars Finals. The Finals leave little time for actual adventuring where members can restock weapons and gain respawns. By the time they played against the Golden Gears, they were having to hire new recruits like Rosco and Ogress Bloodskull and lean on auxiliary members like Calabus Adams and Tauvek Wraithfell to fulfill their guild oaths. vs. Golden Gears * Master Trollbogies/Olivia Ziegler 'Guildmaster – ''Troll * '''Belch Hammerhands of the Lists – Ogre * Hannibal 'Quartermaster – ''Pachyderman – Killed by Skuttle. * 'Rosco 'promoted to Quartermaster at Hannibal’s death – Destruktir – Former Member of Doomsmack, Betrayed the Dreadknights. * 'Ogress Bloodskull/Christine Johanssen 'promoted to Man-at-arms at Hannibal’s death/Demoted by Rosco – Ogress – Former member of Doomsmack * 'MikeMonkeyMike 'to Man-at-Arms at Bloodskull’s demotion – Troll * '''Calabus Adams Vanguard – Catlord * Killmore/Mako Sauer 'Vanguard – ''Ogre – * '''Nikky Napalm Vanguard – Goblyn ''– Killed by Kali * '''Tauvek Wraithfell' Raider – Minotaur – Killed by “Lucy” vulcanopede * Apep 'Raider – ''Ophidian – ''Betrayed the Dreadknights * 'Mudflap 'Raider – ''Ogre ''– * 'Tantrum Bloodfire/Elinor Godard-McIntire Raider – Ogress – Olivia Ziegler’s granddaughter. * Sass-Squatch 'Raider – ''Ogress * 'Bandersmack 'Initiate – Ogre – Sole surviving member of the Edger Angels guild The Dreadknights were forced to replace six members of their guild after their game of Capture the Flag against the Golden Gears at Castle Odious. Calabus Adams was an auxiliary member who was otherwise occupied after his contractually obligate match against the Gears. Tauvek Wraithfell, Hannibal and Nikky Napalm were slain in battle with no respawns. Rosco and Apep turned out to be traitors who made a back door deal that cost the Dreadknights the match. Two members. Ogress Bloodskull and MikeMonkeyMike, were placed on suspension until they were cleared of suspicion. vs. Doomsmack' * Master '''Trollbogies/Olivia Ziegler 'Guildmaster – Troll * Belch Hammerhands of the Lists – Ogre * Ogress Bloodskull/Christine Johanssen 'Quartermaster – ''Ogress * 'MikeMonkeyMike 'Man-at-Arms – Troll * 'Killmore/Mako Sauer 'Vanguard – Ogre – * 'Mudflap 'Vanguard – ''Ogre ''– * '''Tantrum Bloodfire/Elinor Godard-McIntire Vanguard – Ogress – Olivia Ziegler’s granddaughter. * Sass-Squatch 'Vanguard – ''Ogress * 'Bandersmack 'Raider – Ogre – Sole surviving member of the Edger Angels guild * '''Ugdug Initiate – Goblyn * Spike Initiate – Goblyn * Ravyn Rattlebones Initiate – Ogre * Ogre O’Greg Initiate – Ogre * Gopherguts Initiate – Ogre * Dark Mark '''Initiate – Ogre After the Golden Gears were disqualified, Trollbogies hired six replacement members to fill out their roster: two goblyns (Spike and Ugdug) and four ogres (Ravyn Rattlebones, Ogre O'Greg, Gopherguts and Dark Mark). Ironically, the Dreadknights didn't need them since only a six man team was required for the final gauntlet-styled match against Doomsmack: Trollbogies, Captain Hammerhands, Bloodskull, MikeMonkeyMike, Killmore and Tantrum. Otherworld Roster 2/Luckbane Battle of Cabon Gabrielle The Dreadknights went into Otherworld with the same roster they had in the final match of Guild Wars. The game-deaths of the final match did not count against the guild members who participated due to the nature of the Tower of Perpetual peril setting. The Dreadknights were incorporated into the Firelord's raiding parties during the Battle of Cabon Gabrielle. During the battle, they had the bad luck of encountering the Champions, who killed Master Trollbogies, Captain Hammerhands and Initiates Ugdug, Spike, Ravyn Rattlebones and Ogre O'Greg in a very quick round of combat. Later in the battle, MikeMonkeyMike was slain by Fleas. Battle of Everwylde Woods The eight surviving members of the Dreadknights were later combined with the six surviving members of Doomsmack, who had actually fared worse during the Battle of Cabon Gabrielle. The Dreadknights' numbers allowed their newly appointed Guildmaster Bloodskull to stay in charge of both guilds. At the Crypt of Necrophoros, the Dreadknights were slain but resurrected by the necrodragon as necr'ogres ogres. * Master 'Ogress Bloodskull/Christine Johanssen 'Guildmaster – Ogress * 'Killmore/Mako Sauer 'of the Lists – Ogre – * 'Mudflap 'Quartermaster – ''Ogre ''– * '''Tantrum Bloodfire/Elinor Godard-McIntire Man-at-arms – Ogress – Olivia Ziegler’s granddaughter. * Sass-Squatch 'Vanguard – ''Ogress * 'Bandersmack 'Vanguard – Ogre – Sole surviving member of the Edger Angels guild * '''Gopherguts Raider – Ogre * Dark Mark '''Raider – Ogre Post-EverWylde Woods Unfortunately, Havok Hurtlocker transformed himself into a bone golem and assimilated half of the Dreadknights before Bloodskull was able to defeat him. They lost Captain Killmore, Mudflap, Sass-Squatch and Dark Mark during the encounter. * Master 'Ogress Bloodskull/Christine Johanssen 'Guildmaster – Ogress * '''Tantrum Bloodfire/Elinor Godard-McIntire Man-at-arms – Ogress – Olivia Ziegler’s granddaughter. * Bandersmack 'Vanguard – ''Ogre – Sole surviving member of the Edger Angels guild * '''Gopherguts Raider – Ogre The fate of the guild remains uncertain after these events. Tantrum and the others have refused a field promotion until they are sure whether the guild will continue to be viable. Category:Alliances and affiliations Category:Impworld Category:Guilds